1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder, and more particularly to a cup holder device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical cups of paper or plastic materials may not be held by the user when containing hot water or hot drink therein.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional cups.